The invention concerns, generally, the sector of information technologies and in particular that of the identification by radio frequency, known under the Anglo-Saxon acronym RFID (for “Radio Frequency Identification”).
More precisely, the invention relates to a control and/or monitoring device including at least a first pair of interactive elements made of an electronic label and of an electronic tag reader in mutual communication by means of respective radio aerials, the reader feeding the label with electrical energy in an electro-magnetic way and the label comprising a memory in which is saved an identification code which is specific to it and that it selectively transmits to the reader.
The electronic labels, still called “radio tags”, “smart tags”, or “smart cards”, an Anglo-Saxon equivalent name to “étiquettes intelligentes”, are today largely used in many automatic identification applications and in particular in theft security systems, counterfeit protection, the management of materials handling supports, the control of goods dispatching or reception, etc.